Recreational vehicles, such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), side-by-side vehicles (SSVs), snowmobiles and personal watercrafts, are commonly used with different accessory assemblies to satisfy a user's needs and desires. For example, a cargo box can be mounted to a bed or on a hood of a SSV. In another example, an extendable and stowable tow pylon assembly can be mounted to the deck of a personal watercraft to raise the point where the tow rope is attached to the watercraft and to provide an additional handle for a rear-facing passenger acting as a spotter for a skier, tuber or the like.
Such accessory assemblies are most often mounted to the recreational vehicle using a support structure that is in turn mounted to a mounting surface of the recreational vehicle using fasteners, such as screws, bolts and nuts. While some accessory assemblies may be removed, collapsed, folded or stowed when not in use, it may be desirable in some situations to completely remove an accessory assembly and its support structure from the recreational vehicle. However, the removal of the support structure generally involves undoing the fasteners, which is generally time-consuming and requires the use of tools. In addition, it can be required to disassemble portions of the vehicle and/or access to the underside of the vehicle's mounting surface to which the support structure is mounted to undo the fasteners. The removal of the support structure can also leave brackets, bases, fastener portions and the like along the vehicle's mounting surface after removal of the support structure therefrom, which can be undesirable, especially in watercraft.
Therefore, there is a desire for a conveniently removable support structure that leaves the vehicle's mounting surface free of encumbrances when the support structure is removed therefrom.